<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoiled Princess's Adventures! by FuzzyWuzWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517918">Spoiled Princess's Adventures!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting'>FuzzyWuzWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy setting, Monster Girls, NonConsent/Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Charlotte is the heir to the throne, and kind of a spoiled bitch. But her perspective on life is about to get very thoroughly rearranged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spoiled Princess into Little Green Fucktoy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Charlotte was a vision. A refined, high cheek boned face. With thin but soft red lips and dazzling blue eyes. Her clear pale complexion was likened to angels, and her long blonde hair like spun gold. She was the only child of the elderly king, heir to the most powerful kingdom in the lands.</p><p>She was also painfully spoiled and shockingly cruel with her power over others. She had made decree's to peasants, and presided over festivals. All of which had helped cement a reputation that would never dared be spoken in her presence. And her doddering father hadn't the foggiest idea of their lovely daughter's true disposition. For none had the heart to reveal the truth to the beloved King. Not even as the princess sent off the Diplomat from the southern wizard enclave off in a huff.</p><p>Charlotte hadn't cared, and watched the robed old man leave with a twisted smile on her face. Why should she care about some old dusty wizards. They barely even had power anymore, everyone knew it. Sure one old man could throw a few fireballs, but she had a legion of men that would storm their castle at her beck and call. The Kingdom of Alstreideis had no need for them, theirs was the most powerful kingdom on the continent. And their army had put almost all non-humans in their place. Even if her father had started up interspecies integration in the last decade or so.</p><p>She cringed at the the thought of those monstrous folks being around her. She could perhaps put up with elves. But Dwarves we're just dirty. Orc's were monstrous! And don't even get the woman started on Goblins! Disgusting little walking vermin!</p><p>Her cringe had been a harrowing moment for her handmaidens. The three of them surrounded the princess in her room, all working diligently to brush out her lovely hair till it shone more than the rich dresses she wore. As was her whim, which was always obeyed... Such as her whim to currently have an entire tower of the castle to herself. Just her... and her personal guards outside the door, and the three lady's in waiting carefully attending her. Very carefully... The last time one had pulled on her hair, Charlotte had the woman flogged. One that tugged on a ear uncomfortably had had her own hair shaved bald and shamed. So they carefully worked on her hair, even as one of them smiled a bit more honestly than the rest.</p><p>For she knew a secret. She had been given something special for the spoiled brat. A potion passed along from the spiteful wizard ambassador, and then applied liberally to the three brushes the women used. They ran through her golden locks, power passing into the princess, and soon that hair would be, ironically, all that was left of life as she currently knew it. Not that the handmaiden had a true idea of what would happen, she only wanted to see the bitch in charge suffer.</p><p>Charlotte was looking through the open window, as if deep in thought. Truly her only thoughts was more task's to give her handmaidens, to overwhelm them till one failed and she could make the woman suffer. But it came sooner than she expected, a unpleasant tingling came from her ears! It  was a bit odd since not a single woman was brushing near there... but that wouldn't stop her! "Agh! What are you doing?! You clumsy fools you're bludgeoning my ears!" This was of course beyond a exaggeration, but she was gleeful to make it worse for them. "Get off, and get out, OUT! Guards!" Her sharp call was immediately answered as the door opened and two men in heavy armor stepped in, hands on swords ready to draw and fight to the death in the tight confines. But of course it was just Charlotte and her lady's in waiting.</p><p>"Send these three home with no wages! And dock what they made the past week!" The women all gave shocked expressions, mixtures of surprise and hurt on their faces. But they knew far better than to argue, the guards quickly rounded them up and out. Charlottes superior smile never left. The guards left the room with stern faces that faded as they moved out of sight. They didn't like her  much either, but had their duty. And that was not to get on her bad side either.</p><p>Left alone the princess was bothered, because her ears still seemed oddly uncomfortable. She stood and moved to a massive full body mirror. "What did those witches do to me...?!" She growled out to herself and reached up to push her hair back over one ear. Then promptly shrieked "What?!" Her ear had turned misshapenly long! And... green?!</p><p>It started there, but certainly didn't stop. The princess would find the green spreading like a rash but at a shocking speed! And her shouts and screams fell on nonexistent ears, her guards taking their time with their tasks as they often did to get time away from the bitch. The princess in her tower was alone for her monstrous transformation.</p><p>The green quickly spread across her face, her high cheekbones seeming to melt away as her cheeks plumped up and dimples formed where none had been. Not that she noticed that. It hit her mouth which seemed to grow wider, fuller lips. Which of course were shaded in a darker hue of green! Her nose shrunk a bit and came to almost a point, and dark freckles seemed to sprinkle onto her cheeks and nose. Her mouth was open and she saw her teeth, they were still white, still straight, but her canines took on a sharper more beastial appearance. And even the piercing blue eyes she'd inherited from her mother shaded into emeralds!</p><p>And then it got worse. Her head was overtaken by vertigo, her clothing seemed ill fitting. Her world spun and it took her several seconds to realize what was happening! It had felt as if the room was growing, but in reality she had lost over two feet in height! She looking into the mirror, grabbing at her head in shock and screamed. Her voice, formerly a strong and carrying tone now screeched in a high pitched echoing tone.</p><p>It wasn't her voice! But it came from her throat, from her chest... Her chest! It felt... wrong! Constrained, as if she was wearing one of her finest corsets instead of a casual, if extremely expensive dress. She pulled at the fabric and noticed her hand was much smaller, with dark green nails that were almost black. They were thick nails, almost more like claws and too sharp for comfort. But they at least came in handy as she scratched and shredded the dress till her bosom broke free of the tattered fabric. She took in her first deep breath since the change... then gasped aloud!</p><p>Her lovely chest! Her modest, but still lovely bosom's! Well, she thought so, in truth her lady's in waiting mocked her endlessly behind her back for her flat chest, knowing that any prince shackled to her would grow bored quickly. But she gasped in shock, tears welling as she gripped at them. They were monstrous, inflated and absolutely whorish! Outrageous proportions made them nearly the size of her head. Well, they weren't that big, but with her new size they appeared massive on her small frame.</p><p>She stared at her self in absolute shock, only lamely noticing that her hips had gone through a similar change, swelling out in size. But her skirts had not made the constraint quite such a nuisance. But as she turned and looked, she noticed her backside was most definitely on the plump and extra jiggly side...</p><p>"I'm... I'm hideous!" She cried clutching her rounded goblin face. Her long blonde hair now nearly reached the ground. She had shredded even more of her lovely dress in her rage, and it hung in tatters, and truly  nothing she owned would fit correctly. But she had to leave to get aid! She found one of her smallest outfits, then had to cut up bits of that. She tried not to think of how comfortable she was getting using her goblin claws for effect. Or how nimbly they worked with the fabric as she tied it on in careful spots. Goblins were known for nimble fingers and a knack for crafting and gadgets. And for being vermin of course. That was the more prominent thought for the cursed princess. Last she pulled her hair up and back, but with her small arms it was awkward to make a decent braid and she ended up putting her blonde locks into two long pigtails on the back of her head. And so, her modesty at last protected, she left the room seeking her guards.</p><p>"This is awful!" Her squeaky and shuddering voice said as she left the room. Her make shift outfit barely covered more than the one she'd ruined. But she was too desperate to care. "Guards! Guards!!" She squealed as she scurried down the hallways. Her small feet carried her quickly down the tower to finally locate some castle guards. Which went as well as anyone who wasn't a panic stricken gobbo would expect, they drew steel on her and demanded she halt.</p><p>To be fair the girl was lucky to not be cut down right then and there, but her kingdom had been negotiating with other species and letting some in. Including goblin servants that worked in the castle. Though none should be here, so close to a member of the royal family. None the less the unarmed single goblin was not a threat, and they assumed she was a scullery maid of sorts, and quickly grabbed her up. One on each arm ignoring her nonsense rambling. The one did notice she was wearing oddly coloful clothing for a goblin, if ramshackle. The dye's of the princess' colorful wardrobe being part of their high price. This also led to him noticing how it was barely fitting her.</p><p>"Damn, I know these 'ere gobbo's can be a right nasty bunch, but this ones got some gobblers on her!" His fellow guard gave him a sneer, but looked down. Then gave a sideways shrug and a slight nod that spoke 'fair enough, dem some nice tits.'</p><p>"How dare you?!" She tried to roar, but just squeaked. "Put me down this instant! Release me! I am Princess Charlotte the first and I will not be treated this way!" She kept going, trying her best as they carried her to the kitchens. "You crude ogres, I'll have your heads!" Any time one actually looked at her, they instead just focused on the cleavage pouring out of her makeshift outfit. It was quite distracting. She was basically a face and tits from human height.</p><p>"You will both be harshly punished! Take me to my father if you want mercy!" She was also ignored by the kitchen staff. A heavy set servant peered at her over a table where the woman was kneeding dough. "I don' recognize dat wun. Mus be a urchin 'ookin for coin." She explained dismissively. Then the woman frowned as some of the goblins rants came through. "She got a mouf on 'er. No good round here, just gonna cause trouble." The servant grimaced at the busty goblin, her judgement made.</p><p>The goblin had been set between the guards, though one kept a grip on her arm. She stamped her foot most pathetically. "Listen you rock brained peasants! I. AM. PRINCESS. CHARLOTTE!!" She howled up  at them. Her energy and anger just causing her ass and tits to jiggle without any form of real support.</p><p>The one guard was already leaving, deciding the loud little pest was too annoying and that his fellow could handle her. The fellow though, had gotten an idea in his head. He had paid more attention to her tits than anything else. "Eh, she ain't from 'here? Well... I guess I ott'a toss her out. Hmmm." Her yelling and nonsense got his attention again again and he grinned nastily. Then fishes a coin out of his his pants and  tosses it on the table next to the dough. "I'm gonna show 'er the larder int he back, you'in don't tell no one I'm back there for a bit, clear?"</p><p>The woman glances at his nasty grin, then to the annoying blonde goblin princess. She pockets the coin and looks away. Before Charlotte can truly process what just happened he scoops her up and onto his shoulder. "Ugh! What is the meaning of-ahh!" The rough landing pushing the air from her breath quite roughly She squealed as the guard's hand comes up to smack and grab her backside. "Oh, that is plump..." Both she and the servant hear him say as he heads towards the food storage.  "Damn gobbo's got an arse bigger than my last doxie...!" He says to himself as he fondles her backside.</p><p>The larder was filled with crates and barrels, and he plops her juicy bottom onto one. She struggles to get her breath back and starts to realize just how bad her situation is. All of her demands had been ignored! Then she notices that he's undoing his pants, her eyes go wide and her stammered words are deftly ignored as the guards cock comes into view, uncut and rock hard. She whimpers at the sight of it, never having seen one, she is the heir to the throne and pure as driven snow!</p><p>And before she can stammer out a question of what he intends to do he grabs her by the back of the head. "Oh god, no, no please do-OMPH!" The please was a new addition to her vocabulary, but far too late. Fingers tangling in her blonde hair, he shoves his member into her mouth with a groan of lust. "Oi, thats the ticket don'tcha know... Oh! And it shut her up too, haha!" Her plush lips were filled with cock. The taste of salt and grim accosted her tongue as he began to pump into her wide goblin mouth without the slightest concern for her comfort.</p><p>Charlotte was going into shock. She almost didn't even resist, she had never been touched without permission, and now this man... this dirty cock was pumping into her mouth! She began squirming, trying to escape his hands, but her new size made resistance essentially impossible. Her mouth was just a hole for him to use.</p><p>The guard grunted as he fed his cock into the changed princess' maw. "Unnng... Lookit dat, guess greeny's mouf is good for sumtin after all!" He thrust in rapidly and with a wide smile grabbed her long pigtails, perfect handles for a good face fucking!  He thrusted into her mouth rapidly, grunting like an animal as he used her pretty face. In awe at how her head was at the perfect level for it too! The whole situation was giving the guard a new appreciation for the little green humanoids.</p><p>He pushed her blonde head to the base of his cock, her button nose smushed into his bush. Had this peasent EVER bathed?! It was revolting, but would soon get much worse. She could feel his cock throb on her tongue. The salty taste got worse, she didn't realize it was more of his precum leaving a trail along her tongue and throat. And then he came.</p><p>"Oh geeze... I'm not gonna... Hnnng! Oh yeah, here it cums you little green slag!" His wild thrust shoving his head in deep, and his balls slapping against her chin even as her nose was buried into his pubes and commoner jizz flooded her foyal belly. "ooooh yeaaahhh..." He held her there, his hips spasmsing as his balls emptied out and a drunk dazed look came over his face.</p><p>Her revulsion got worse as cum poured down her throat in big sticky globs. She could feel the warmth creep down he throat and into her belly. At long last she was let go and released to crumple to the floor. She coughed and sputtered, and tried to spit up some of the jizz, but for some reason she wasn't retching onto the ground as she was sure she should be. It seemed goblins had almost no gag reflex, and their stomachs could handle most substances with ease. In deed the protein was good for her.</p><p>He finally let go of the girl with a sigh of relief and began to put away his cock. "Yeah... I needed that. Heh."</p><p>"Oooh, uh a filthy at oof a mmmmnngg!" Agh'gul thee oo behefteh!" She insulted him, then threatened to have him beheaded, but with her abused mouth still full of cum it was barely understandable. Not that he had been paying attention anyway. No the guard was still in his post orgasmic bliss. Cor that was a good slobbin on me noggin lil gobbo. Heh, you ever wanna snek in the castle again,  you juss make sure an find me first!" He laughed at the joke, slapping his thigh.</p><p>He walked over to the goblin, as she was still on all fours trying to will herself to throw up the rest of the nasty sludge. He picked her up, this time more under his arm instead of over his shoulder. Mostly so in case she did manage to hurl it didn't pour down his back.</p><p>He'd carry the cum guzzling gobbo out and drop her on a cart leaving the castle. Probably wouldn't see her again, but ah well, he had his duty after all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spoiled Princess into Canine Fuck Toy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte is having a rough time out of the castle, hopefully she can find her way, or at least find a pair of shoes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte's mind was a whirl and her guts were full of cum. Nothing made sense! She was powerful, beautiful, and all obeyed! But she'd just been taken into the castle larder and used like a cheap whore! She chose not to think about how whore's made money, all she got was a nasty taste in her mouth and a full stomach. And now she was riding around in the back of some cart as it excited the castle. It took a few minutes for her to slowly sit up and attempt to access her dismal situation.</p><p>She had no idea where she was... Somewhere in the city, but the castle was quickly moving out of sight. And as it did she felt her heart race. She had to get home! Get to her father and find some aid! She grunted, got her self up, then jumped off the cart. "Ow!" Her overly squeaky voice shrilled out. She was barefoot and the cobble stones in this part of town  weren't all perfectly smooth.</p><p>She really was rather delicate. A pampered princess, the worst of her discomfort in life had been in wearing a corset or a set of not quite perfectly fit shoes. She let out a pathetic whine as she stumbled down into an alley. What was she to do?! It eventually came to a junction and she looked around for a sign.</p><p>On her left... was a bum. A man passed out in a pile of himself, a mostly empty bottle of some rotgut still in hand. She stuck up her nose at him, only giving a slight thought of seeking aid. She could smell him from here, he reeked. At the most she wondered about stealing his shoes... Then she scowled at the idea. She was royalty! Not a pathetic urchin out robbing bums in the street! It was absolutely pathetic! She almost stamped her foot on the ground, but stopped deciding it wouldn't feel too good. She turned to look down the other street and it was like a sign from above.</p><p>A cobbler's shop! Her large green eyes went wide with hope, it was meant to be! She got to the door, then took a bit of time to open it. It was above her head, and her extended arms could just reach it but barely had the leverage. It took some grunting and squeaking but she eventually yanked the heavy door open and darted inside.</p><p>It was late and surely the cobbler was closing soon. But the bell went off just above the door and a carrying voice was heard. "Coooming!" It was a woman's voice! A medium height woman came around the corner. She was of average build with a bright cheerful face. But it turned more than a bit sour as she saw the figure that had come into her shop. "Oh..."</p><p>Charlotte herself was taking in the shop with a haughty and appraising eye. Giving the woman a domineering gaze that was pretty much useless with her diminutive stature she started up. "I am Princess Charlotte, and I demand a pair of-Urk!" She faltered as something else approached.</p><p>The sounds of padded foot steps with light clattering reached her long pointed ears. A very large dog stepped in next to the woman. Its heavy paws and large claws hitting the hard wood floor. It sniffed and its ears aimed directly at the goblin. Its hackles went up just a bit, more in reaction to its mistress than any fear of a single pathetic goblin "Uh.... C-control your beast!" She said sharply, but more than a bit of obvious fear on her rounded face.</p><p>He was a brute of a dog, a beast. Its shoulder as tall as Charlotte herself, but it came to a easy calm with a single touch of the woman's well worn hands to its collar. She had trained the animal very well for... many purposes. But with the princess' snapped command she frowned, and the canine tensed. She screwed up her face for a moment absorbing some of what the dumb little greeny had said. Princess? What a crazy little git. And pathetic. For a moment she had been thinking about actually helping out the loony little gobbo, but then Charlotte had ruined it with her mouth. The woman gave off an annoyed sound that was close to a growl, then her dog, Rex picked up on it and did his own version. Several times more intimidating.</p><p>"Gonna come into mae' shop and no' only make demands, but insult my... dog?" There was a slight, almost unnoticeable pause. Her agitation almost made her call the dog something else. Because he was a lot more than a pet to the lonely woman. But maybe... that could be used here.</p><p>The hard working cobbler got a nasty smirk on her face. "I'll tell you what you lil' green slag, I'll make eye a pair of shoes. Fine ones that'll fit your wee childlike feet, and keep ya from looking like a homeless urchin. But yur gonna have to apologize to my dear Rex here... Come on over." She pet the canine's back and he relaxed again, but his eyes stayed glued to the goblin.</p><p>Of course Charlotte would be annoyed, but come closer. The woman having all the power now. And the big scary animal still growling non stop... "Sit Rex." And he dropped back onto his back side as the goblin came over.  "I... *gulp* I'm sorry... er.. Rex?" Charlotte stuttered out a awkward apology to the canine and reached up to pat the dog's head.</p><p>"Oh no, that's not how you apologize to MY boy! No..." And the woman reached forward and got a hand on the goblins head. "G-Get off me!" Charlotte shouted, struggling quite futilely. She hadn't even seen what the commoner wanted her to see, but she really really hated being shoved around by stupid big commoners! She was a princess be damned! She shouted but then it trailed off as her head was aimed at and angle down and she saw it. Between the big doggy's legs, where a massive red rocket of doggy cock flopped out. It was long and only semi hard, slick with... something.</p><p>"G-Get off me!" Charlotte shouted, struggling quite futilely. She hadn't even seen what the commoner wanted her to see, but she really really hated being shoved around by stupid big commoners! She was a princess be damned! She shouted but then it trailed off as her head was aimed at and angle down and she finally</p><p>"Now!" Said the woman and her hand gripped the goblin roughly by the back of her head. "You got some nice dick sucking lips there Gobbo! And since you interrupted my private time with my sweet lover here, its time you make it up to him!" Charlotte was in shock, lover? Time alone? Why did she keep getting grabbed and manhandled by these filthy peasants!! But before she could try to wonder more she was shoved face first onto that big doggy dick. Rex was quickly picking up on his master's lust, and his rocket was getting even bigger, he wanted more! "What are you doing, what are you doing?!" She shrieked, "Oh my gods! Gaw-GURK GURK GURKKK!"</p><p>Don't act like you're better than me you little shit!" Said the woman in a honestly outraged voice as she shoved Charlotte's pretty green face onto the dog cock. "My Rex gives it to me every night, and I ain't neva needed no udder man!" And with a growl she learned from her four legged lover the woman thrusts the transformed princess face down even harder, into, then eventually around his swollen knob. Rex needed no further encouragement. The big canine got his feet steady and began to thrust. Using the pillowy soft lips of the goblin as a hole to fuck. His long tongue hung out and splattered her back in drool and he fully mounted the goblin to use her mouth like a bitch in heat.</p><p>"OH yeah... have a taste you little bitch, my baby, my baby willl fill you up right yes 'ee will!" The cobbler had let go and dropped to her knees to enjoy the show. She'd never watched her sweet Rex used another bitch and was quickly developing a new kink as she shoved a hand between her legs and fingered her sopping wet pussy relentlessly. "Ooooh, don't stop... do it Rexy... Oh yeah do it, breed that gobbo slut's stupid little mouf'!" She brought her own mouth over to her dogs, opening it up and the degenerate woman opened her mouth to let her dog taste inside as the goblins face was brutally used. Charlotte could hear the wet lapping, the woman's moans. But was more or less consumed by the beastial rod that was starting to fuck her throat. And then the cock was stuck! It couldn't leave and she let out a shrill squeal around it.</p><p>"OOooh baby! Look'it dat! Oh you got the knot in.." She moaned the words breathlessly, a aficionado appreciating. Charlotte was stuck as the beasts cock swelled up at the base and then began to pump ropes of doggy jizm into her guts! And so much of it...  It would be a minute or so before it shrunk enough to come free with a wet pop, letting Charlotte gag up dog jizz all over her chest. She looked over to see the cobbler. The woman was on the ground panties on one ankle furiously fingering her wet snatch as she enjoyed the view. "Oh gods.. I've never been able to just watch, that was bloody amazing!" Her faithful hound came over, now free, and  began to lap at her pussy as Charlotte watched on in shock.</p><p>Charlotte looked away, down to the ground. The puddle of drool and dog cum. She had to be going insane, this woman had just... made her suck on.. and it had... And now the lady was-! She looked over, and saw something that made her goblin blood freeze. The dog's flaccid cock... was getting hard again. She turned and started to crawl away. "Oh no, oh no, oh nooooo..." She whined like a little idiot. Her high pitched voice made Rex's ears go stiff, and he turned. Both mastiff and mistress noticing the fleeing goblin. The woman grinned. "Fetch boy." "RUFF!" And with a quick clatter of motion  Charlotte was snatched up by the back of her tattered outfit, lifted up easily, then dropped back down now facing the other way. And between the cobblers legs.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going missy.. You'n came to mah shop for some shoes eh? Well I dun think you can afford em... So maybe you better render some Service to a lass!" She gestured to her wet sopping pussy. Her eyes went wide. Then a couple things happened at once. Rex, curious, shoved his snout under her skirt. The cold wet nose smelling a unfamiliar pussy and his tongue following. She jumped, startled, squeaking, and her ripped and now chewed on top popped. And the cobbler grinned as she saw the goblins over sized honkers. "Oh damn, for a wee wun you're stacked! Oh yeah, we're gonna have some fun you little slut!" And before Charlotte could get a word in she shoved her pigtailed face into her snatch. "Lick it goblin! Lick for your life!" And Charlotte, gods help her, did as she was commanded. And the cobbler soon found out that goblins had surprisingly long and very athletic tongues! "Oooh!"<br/>Rex was helping too! His long red tongue came out and began to relentlessly work at Charlotte's pussy, and the goblin squealed, then moaned despite herself. "Haha! He's got a fine tongue, don't 'e lass?" The cobbler laughed and bit her lip. "HNnng... you're not so bad yourself... but he's my stud, and he gets more than just a taste..." She reached down, yanking at Charlotte's tattered skirts. "W-what? No, NO-MMMPH!" She was muffled as the Cobbler yanked her closer by the hips. Shoving her face back into her pussy, and also lifting her ass up and spreading her legs. The Cobbler grinned widely and watched as her well trained boy took the queu. He mounted the goblin, thrust several times, his fat cock shoving against her plump ass, then finally with a grunt he drove it in.</p><p>And that was how Princess Charlotte, Heir to the throne lost her virginity. To the dog of a common Cobbler, while being forced to eat the woman's muff with her cum stained face.</p><p>"Aaaagh!" Charlotte tried to scream, but the woman's thick thighs honestly muffled most of it. The Cobbler herself was moaning aloud as her stud used this bitch properly! She loved it! "OH yeah! Do it baby! Make this green slag your bitch! Just like me... Oh do it baby, do it to her right!" Her accent got rougher, and her hands shoved Charlotte even harder against her groin. "Charlotte was barely licking, just trying to breath and survive. Her pussy was on fire! But.. not really? It was a shock, and it had been a sharp pain on entry, but it was fading. It was insane, her human vagina would have been... oh gods she didn't want to think about it! But the green fuzzy slit between her legs was taking this pounding, and despite herself, she moaned loudly between the cobbler's legs as his knot began to slam into her pussy and clit.</p><p>The Cobbler for her part picked it up quickly and smiled brightly. She helped Charlotte up on her hands and looked at her. At the look of mind numbing pleasure starting to take over. "Oh yeah.. you love that big cock don't you ya green harlot? Heh, I heard gobbo's could take a pounding..." It was true, a defense mechanism for their female's often being taken but everything from wild animals to savage trolls. Goblins we're just stretchy as fuck! And this one had found a almost perfect sized cock, namely BIG, to break her cherry with.</p><p>Her fat green tits swung, drool ran down her chin, and her big ass was clapped again and again by rough short thrusts. And before the cobblers attentive gaze Charlotte came for the first time in her life as her pussy was reamed and pumped full of canine cum. "Atta girl... Heh, damn... don't think I'll always be letting you use me stud." Then she frowned, because it was all way too much. And with her ass up in the air, pussy impaled on dog knot, Charlotte went limp. Passing out from all of it.</p><p>A few minutes later the Cobbler got the goblin off her lovers cock. Then spent some time with him herself. Then she  more or less dropped Charlotte on the ground out the back door, followed by a bucked of water. It was the closest she was getting to a bath, and as the sputtering green princess gasped awake she noticed that there was a pair of shoes next to her. She took them and left, doing her best to repair her even more ruined outfit, and trying to desperately see the events in the cobblers shop as a dream...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I don't even like beast! Not much anyway. This was a adaptation of a roleplay, so if you enjoyed this... sorry but I don't think I'll be doing much other wild animal stuff. This was for a person who had been a great partner for a while and I was trying to keep them interested. Stitch doesn't count! I do love monsters though, especially werewolves and similar... Anyway!</p><p>This was a long one, but I think it'll get some traction among some of the real pervs out there. If this wasn't your cup of tea I apologize. Like I said this isn't something I do often. Mostly cause animal's get boring after a bit, this scene only works for me cause I can use the Cobbler to work in some kinky dialogue!</p><p>My original rp didn't go too much farther past this scene, but not for lack of trying. The next scene gets a bit more epic in a way, and actually sets up potential for a grander story if you can believe it! Lets just say I'll be leaving out a few tags for spoiler reasons... :D</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this and comments and criticism are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spoiled Princess Gets on Stage!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somehow it got worse, Charlotte might have hit bottom... but she'll find her way to the top!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Charlotte had managed to get a little rest after her last ordeal, passed out in a puddle of canine cum. It had of course ended when the Cobbler had gotten annoyed with her and gave her the heave ho followed by a bucket of water. Thankfully her smaller form didn't actually need as much sleep, goblins were known for being active at all hours of the day, sleeping in small spurts to become fully refreshed. Also it never occurred to her that she wasn't hungry in the least, not after that first blast form Rex down her wide lipped mouth. As disgusted as it had been at the time, the Cobbler forcing her head down to swallow nearly every drop had given more than enough for her small but robust metabolism to just keep chugging along! Goblins really are just amazing creatures...</p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>She wasn't aware of any of that. Walking through the back alley's of her home city, weaving aimlessly in abject misery and terror. She had no idea what to do. She had barely fitting pink strips of a dress that did little more than show off how massive her tits had become on her small frame. She wasn't aware that the skirt she had given herself had been torn badly at the top and her green bubble butt was on display like a extra set of butt cheek cleavage. She kept grabbing at her twin pigtails, her long lustrous blonde hair being the only thing left from her human form... and it was not nearly as smooth and shiny as it had been this morning with her trio of handmaidens coming it.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>She froze up, and put together dots. They might make sense, or just be the delusions of her traumatized green brain, but she was sure of it. "Those... those bitches! They did this to me!" She cried out in a squeaky voice of outrage. She stamped one of her feet, the small but well made shoe hitting the cobbles with satisfaction. At least her feet were covered after that terrible time at the Cobblers. That woman and her </span>
        <span>monster</span>
        <span>... She froze up for a bit, her mind flashing to the experience of that red rocket between her lips, the dog huffing as its musk filled her nose. That woman's hand on her head in the moments before the beast had filled her up. And it hadn't ended there, she shuddered and shook her head viciously.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>It was behind her, she would move on. She would... get to the castle, and get revenge! Yeah! Yeah! She'd show them, she'd show what happened when you messed with a princess! And then a burlap sack came down over her, coming all the way down to her thighs. Her world was darkness, and she squealed as strong hands picked her up and threw her over a shoulder like a sack of potato's. Not for the first time that day either.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>She tried to squirm and kick, but the sack had been pulled tight and cut most of her mobility, not to mention muffling her squeals and shouts. The princess had caught the eye of some dangerous people...</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <hr/>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"She'll be perfect! Found her in some gutter talking to herself and dressed like a hooker! I think she was drunk... whatever, she'll be perfect!" A gruff voice sounded, and she bounced as the man shrugged.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Let me go! Oh, when I get free you'll get such a... AGGH!" She let loose a incoherent cry of rage, and was completely ignored.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah she's a loud one too, the crowd'll go crazy!" The voice continued, and Charlotte let out a hopeless sob. She was powerless, and it just wasn't fair. How dare these nasty little peasants think they could just toss he around?! Wait... Crowd?</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Heh, I love when the loud ones get shut up the fun way. Like a hooker? Who'd ever fuck a greeny?" A second deeper voice sounded up, but she was distracted as the first man began walking again. She was hopelessly lost. She had no idea where she was, and vaguely remembered going down a lot of stairs. She was sure her stomach had to be bruised from going down them on his shoulder, bouncing with every step. Then she heard something, like a rumble... It sounded far aw</span>
        <span>ay, but coming closer. Then it sounded like.. it was above them?</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ok, we've got the trap doors set up, and the counter weights are rigged! Get the fourth one set up already," "Should I take off her clothes?" "Nah, the champ'll do it! He loves that kind'a thing!" "Aw... I wanted to.." The voices went back and forth, she was thoroughly confused, then finally she was pulled off the thugs shoulder. Her small feet found the ground, it was wooden and even. The bag was yanked up and off, and she flinched. But there was almost no light in the dark space, and she was confused. Then hands grabbed her roughly.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What? No, get off you-Ugh!" She was shoved forward, manhandled and bent over. And unceremoniously pushed into a set of stocks. "What?!" it all started to become clear what was happening, but it filled her with dread. She was on a circular platform, with a specially rigged up set of stocks. They were planks of wood cut with three grooves in them set to hold her neck and wrists, and they were made for her size, even as small as she was they held her fast. Whats more, the entire set of stocks was on a upraised pedestal! So no, even while bent over, her head is raised up to about stomach height on the average man. This last isn't readily apparent to her, she's too distracted by the knowledge that she's not the only one.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>There are three other sets of stocks, already occupied. The three are set up in a inward facing square. In one is another goblin, this one seems... more savage and feral, with larger fangs jutting from her lower lips like tusks. Her hair is a jet black mohawk, and her clothes are a mix of average peasant garb and a set of used leather armor. She had those large teeth bared as she struggled and tugged at the stocks. She was growling, snarling, and cussing non stop with a heavy accent. Some of her outfit was covered and dark green skin was on some display, and it was easy to make out many even darker scars. She seemed like perhaps an adventurer that had been caught in a bad place at a very bad time.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Rassa frassin stoopid humies... When I gets outta here Ima </span>
        <span>shunk</span>
        <span> em all!" She was to Charlotte's right, but then the ex-princess noticed the other two. Directly across from her was a Gnome! The small pale figure was trapped in stocks with some padding between the holes to make them a bit smaller. She was even smaller than the goblins, and was shaking terribly. Her eyes were wide, a vivid blue that darted back and forth. Her hands were bare, chubby seeming fingers, and one less than humans, or goblins for that matter. Gnomes were none the less famous for their dexterity and gift with gadgets and machines. Those small hands were opening and closing in reflex, as if she wanted a tool, or anything in her hand to grab and fix a way out of her problem. She wore a set of overalls, a tinker's outfit, and had pink hair that was done up in similar pigtails to Charlotte, but not as long so instead stood up on her head like a pair of pink puffs. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods..." She whined in a continuous whimper, Charlotte vaguely noted that there was a dark spot down her trousers where the helpless gnome had wet herself.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh man, I can't believe this is happening!" Said a third goblin to Charlotte's left, but not in shock or fear, but outright amazement and excitement?! She looked at the third goblin, who wasn't trying to get out of her stocks at all. She was wearing a barmaid outfit that fit her slim figure well. Her breast's we're maybe half the size of the transformed princess, but on that small skinny frame. Her mouth was open in a wide toothy grin, and her hair was a light green color that shined in what little light there was. She was wearing a pair of nice heeled boots, one's she'd chosen just for how they made her nice bottom stick out and got her extra tips. Or just got her taken off to a customer's room for the night.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>And then there was a shouting voice, an announcer that Charlotte couldn't quite make out. Because just as it started to talk loud clanks and grinding sounds were heard around the platform and it began to ascend. All the girls reacted, and bit by bit it rose into the light. To reveal a stage set up in the middle of an arena. It honestly wasn't that large, but even a high school gymnasium would be massive when you're in the middle of it being stared at by several hundred eager onlookers. And these four short stacks were very much the center of attention figuratively and literally. "And here's tonight's contestants!" Spoke an unseen voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>All the girls looked around wildly, the best they could. No one could see where the announcer was though. "We've got something to mix it up tonight folks, its a all short stack scene up here!" There were some laughs and jeers from the crowd. They were all peasants! At least she thought so... but she could make out flashes of color, well dyed and made out fits that spoke of wealth... and they were all watching some barbaric show! What was this?!</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"We've got one Gnome, straight from the artisans quarter. Looks like her family fell behind on some loans and donated her to tonight's games!" The gnome in question looked around with wide terrified eyes, tears freely falling from her reddening face. "No! That's not true! My family would never!" Her voice was even more high pitched than Charlotte's.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Then there's a little barmaid that was practically a volunteer! Seem's she caught rumor's about the games, and more than a few people found her literally begging to join!" That got sounds of surprise and quite a bit of laughter. And plenty of shouts of 'slut' 'whore' and similar. The goblin just beamed. "Oh it is the right place! Yes! I wanna go first!!" She shouted, and Charlotte was fairly sure the demented gobbo was shaking her ass!</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh the next one was some trouble! She's a half goblin, half orc adventurer wanna-be! Too bad no one trust's a greeny to walk into a dungeon with her! But we know she'll be put to much better use here than in some cave! Amirite folks?!" Cheer's of agreement drowned out the half breed's scream of absolute rage.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"And finally, last but not least... something special that was just found tonight! Not sure what whore house this little number is missing from but check her out! An ass and tits to die for, and a crazy little gobbo outfit to show it off! Heh, you know folks, I've never had a case of green fever, but this one might make me a believer!" The announcer laughed with the crowd that time, along with a chorus of wolf whistles. Charlotte's face went dark green with flush. She tried but no amount of royal denial could let her not know they were talking about her.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Alright everyone, you've come for a show... so lets welcome our champ! King of the Wet Ring! Prince of the Pillow Biters! Breaker of Backsides, and Lord of all he expands!! TYYYYYCHOOOOOOOO!!!!" The audience went absolutely wild. Screaming, laughing, and repeating that name. Tycho. Tycho. TYCHO!</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The gnome and the barmaid saw him first. From their angle they had a view of the walk way leading up from between the stands direct to the stage. It went off at an angle between the princess and the adventurer, out of view of both. "Oh my gods!" "Oh hell yeah!" Came the disparate exclamations from the Tinkerer and Barmaid. Charlotte's heart was hammering, and the half breed was raging even harder trying to get free.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>And all others watched as a massive masculine figure approached. He was 7 foot if he was an inch. Grey, or perhaps greenish tinted skin, he wore only a loincloth that hung low. His body was a mound of muscle and scars, with prominent hair on his chest and forearms. And his face... was brutal in the extreme. A sloping forward and heavy brows over fierce eyes. His jaw was clenched and a pair of savage tusks pushed through from his lower jaw, similar to the adventurer, but much more prominent. Tycho the Half-Orc champion of a hundred savage games, and in recent months the most prolific and successful entertainer of this most seedy and profitable of underground games.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"WELCOME!!! TOOOO!!! MONSTER COCK ARENAAAAAA!!!!" The crowd screamed out and with a grunt Tycho pushed himself up onto the raised stage, and stepped forward, at last coming into view of the other two goblins. They looked at him, they all had a pretty strong clue what was about to happen... and if there was any doubt, the massive half orc ripped off his loincloth and chucked it.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"OH MY GAAAGH!" Screamed the poor tinkerer as she spun around slowly for his adoring audience and his cock was so close to her. "That... are you fooken crazy?!" Shouted the adventurer, her mouth agape in shock, her temper cooling with fear. "Yes! Oh hell yeah, its just what I wanted!!" positively squealed the barmaid, her ass bouncing up and down as she attempted to jump for joy in her stocks. And then he spun around and Charlotte saw it at last, a massive length of mean orcy meat. It hung down between his muscled thighs, to a swollen knob of a head wrapped in foreskin. But as he looked as his entertainment for the night, that massive cock began to swell up.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ok everyone, most of you know how this works. But for the wonderful new folks, and our lucky contestants we'll go over the basic rules!" The orc's teeth showed in a expression that was hard to read with his tusks. A cocky smirk? A sneer of disdain? "We're going to run a roulette, and determine order and and event! Which one of these little lady's will go first? And what exactly is the champ gonna put them through! And whats more, if they can actually make the king of the ring blow his load before the timer, they get to go free!" There was a tiny flicker of hope, but looking at that steadily rising member it was doused. This was the cock the entire arena was named for... A long fat and wrinkled beast, and as it extended the layer of skin around the tip was pulled back more and more, till with a grunt he grabbed his meat and yanked it. The tip of his cock, the fat bulbous head came out, and the ridge of its dark and very green helmet was fringed with knobby bumps. Charlotte felt her knees go more than a bit weak. He made Rex look like a child...</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The crowd cheered and the announcer kept rambling, but the short stacks in the arena were glued to the monster half breed and his cock. He stroked it slowly, and kept turning, taking in his fun for the night. The tinkerer saw it when thick glob of precum welled up and fell, and she could smell it from where she was. And she knew that her nose was far less capable than the goblins. The adventure let out a sound like she'd been injured, the barmaid squealed and started to hyperventilate with a silly drunken look on her face. Charlotte was devastated to realize that as the thick musky scent filled her nose, she could feel her pussy getting very, very wet. She felt her eyes welling up in tears even as the gnome across from her flat out started to ball again.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"First tonight! Is... our little adventurer!" All eyes turned to the half breed shortstack, who shook in place, then snarled and shoved against the stocks so hard it almost seemed they actually would break! Tycho focused on her, and moved closer, and his fat cock loomed over her head, fully engorged it was like a hangmans axe, and she froze up. "G-g-get... get that fing away from me you fuggin monsta!" The fear in her voice was plain. Tycho reached out, the same hand he'd been stroking with, and put it on her head.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What's yer name little wun...?" He asked in a voice like a landslide. He didn't put any power into it, but somehow it still resounded. "F-fuck yoo!" She cried out desperately. Tycho put his hand to her face and squeezed it, she let out a sharp squeel. "I azked... a QUESTION!" He did put force into that word, and the audience actually went quiet for the reply. The goblin shook, eyes wide, but stuttered out a answer. "L-L-Lizzy... Lizzy Sharpstick..." Only a few of the audience heard the stuttered reply from the adventurer on the edge.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tycho would fix that, and his face curled into a cruel smile, his tusk's so very, very large. "Well... Little Lizzie! You is gunna be first! Hahaha! But what part of ya is it gonna be?!" He looked to the audience and his hands both raised, fist clenched. And the announcer answered, "Little Lizzy the adventurer will tonight, for our audiences viewing pleasure, be taking the champs monster dong up her unprepared back door!" The audience lost their minds for a few seconds.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tycho roared out his approval, Lizzy's green face paled to a dangerous pallor, and the beast before her quickly moved around to her back. She started to move, to think to maybe squirm and pull her lower half away, it was hopeless. His strong fingers grabbed her pants, and he didn't even bother to try an undo any belt, he gripped the fabric and with a yank that hurt her ripped them off her bottom. Her trousers came free to display a bare and dark green backside. Lizzy was in good shape, lean, and her bottom was small but shapely. And his gray skinned meat hook of a hand came in hard to smack the right cheek with a slap heard in the back rows. "Aaagh!!" She shouted, almost as much in shock as in pain. "NO! Get away! Gedda fuck away fromee!" She shouted and he completely ignored her.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh... thats a tight little hole..." She whimpered despite herself, and felt him grip her hips with one hand and slap his cock against her ass. Tycho gripped his tip with one hand and shoved it against her back door, but not as roughly as he could have, and instead took the moment to smear his precum against her. "Unnng... Nooo... NOO! Getttt awayyy...!" She mewled rather pathetically, but truly hopeless of getting out of this. And then she shoved his fat thumb into her ass. "Unng!" She cried out, eyes wide, and the audience gave a small cheer, but in it were several people screaming out to just get to the main event. Tycho hooked his thumb in her ass, stretching her in a way she'd never felt, and then it got worse as he twisted it. "Heh,,, yeah you'll take it all. Greenies sure is stretchy..." His red tongue ran along between his tusks in a approval and hunger for more.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>He lined his tip up with her ass, gripped it rough with one hand while the other held her hip. Her small body in his hand let his thumb touch the small of her back while his fingers made it almost to her inner thigh. He ground his tip against her ass, and with a growl he thrust in. Lizzy screamed. The crowd screamed. Hell, the other short stacks all screamed, though one of them sounded like more a cheer. And as the monster sank his cock into her ass Lizzy felt a part inside her brain start to break. And the way he smacked her ass and drove over half his shaft in on the second thrust didn't help at all. Then, ever the show man for his fans, Tycho reached down and around, got a grip on her top, and with a flex of his massive shoulder ripped her shirt off nearly entirely. The sleeves and the shoulders of her leather armor were still there, but her shirt was gone and a pair of nice C cup breasts, held down by tight bandages came into view.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The crowd really cheered then! The little mohawk wanna be adventurer was hiding a great pair of tits! And as Tycho reached around and felt them, the surprise showed on his face. He grinned wide, "Well looky dese! Hah!" She could feel his cock throb with excitement in her ass, and she barely noticed him mauling her tits as he thrust savagely into her ass again and again. The only thing keeping her back door from being destroyed was the half-orcs prodigious precum production, and her own inherent goblin elasticity. Truly impressive, especially when everyone saw just how deep he was.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh damn, look'at her belly! Oh yeah, take it you lucky bitch!" Screamed the barmaid, as they all saw the bulge in her stomach as his cock head pushed nearly all the way in and literally rearranged the poor half breeds insides. The barmaid only wished it was her! Or at least that she could get a hand free to frig her wet mess of a cunt, this shit was hot! Lizzy was going blank, her eyes rolling back into whites. Her legs started going limp, and a experienced Tycho leg go of her tits to grip her ass. The crowd cheered as they came into view, swinging back and forth with the impacts of his thrusts. It was too much for her, his massive cock was sooo deep... It hurt but also, it felt like... nothing she'd ever imagined. And in her over stimulated brain she started to give way to pleasure to escape the shock. Mostly it was a reflex of biology, goblins seemed genetically predisposed to be fucked by everything... and orcs seemed predisposed to love rough sex. The poor girl didn't have a chance as the corners of her mouth started to curve upward even as drool ran down her chin.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ugh, ugh, ugh..." Was her stammered grunts in tune to the loud PLAP PLAP PLAP of his hips hips smacking into her ass. He'd made it balls deep and hadn't slowed down for a heart beat. She realized that there was a sound, a repetitive one... a count down. "15 seconds left! Look at that little cock sleeve stretch for the king though! Oh, here we go everyone! Any chance he'll blow his load early! No I don't think so either!!" The announcer screamed, and Tycho took his cue. Not just fucking, fully manhandling the goblin he began to jackhammer her ass, his massive cock bulging into her belly, the thick knobs on the tip of it grinding into her again and again even as his precum started to pool in her intestines.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Five..." Tycho let out a roar and kicked into high gear. "Four...!" He was thrusting his cock in several times per second and Lizzy's ass would never be the same. "Three!" Her mouth opened up and she started to let out a mindless whine as she began to orgasm. "TWO!" Tycho threw his head back and roared like a animal, the floor under them becoming a wet mess as his swinging balls slammed into her pussy again and again. Lizzy hit a massive orgasm, followed by another, and another and her pussy gushed with juice that his fat balls splattered on the stage and between her thighs. "ONE!!!" The entire crowd screamed, and built up to a frenzy the monster let loose. His balls tightened up, and he drove in as hard and deep as he could. Then his cum virtually exploded into her. A massive torrent of jizz that almost instantly caused her belly to swell up as if with child!</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Her mouth opened and a soundless scream seemed trying to escape. His cum just kept flowing, pouring into her tiny frame. Her belly swelled up, and the fat bulbous head of his cock kept all but the tiniest amount of his jizz from coming back out... Which was more than enough to begin puddling on the floor. It was the first orgasm of the night for the eager half-orc, and for a few seconds some wondered it it would cum gushing out the other end! But no, it filled her belly, swelling to the point of a goblin matriarch with a litter of children, and as her vision went black she was finally freed from the insane event. Tycho grunted, thrust two more short times, then finally pulled back. His cock leaving her hole slooowly. He took one step back, then another, and pulled his extended member out of her abused ass, and thick globs of off white cream gushed out of her. Her stomach shrank... just a little. And that amazing goblin elasticity kept so much more still inside.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>He stood there behind her, panting as his cock dangled. It wasn't soft by a mile, but it hung no longer elevated for now, the entire shaft coated in his goo. Then he shoved one fist into the air, and roared, the crowd answered! "Oh hell yeah that champ just wore that little greenie's ass OUT! Haha, Oh man, she won't be sitting straight for a YEAR! Nice job O' Prince of Pound town!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The audience cheered, and the three girls looked at him, and knew they would be next... but who first?</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part three! I originally wanted to have all the girls get fucked in this chapter, but it just took too long after the set up. At one point it was just gonna be three girls, but I couldn't leave out the slutty one, she's just too fun.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoys the ongoing adventure's of Princess Charlotte, and her new friends!</p><p>Oh, and I know there are some big fans of 'all-the-way-through' but I just couldn't do it, it freaks me out too much. Its just one of the few lines I draw, so I hope you can settle for a nice big cumflation instead!</p><p>Comments and Criticism are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this one might feel a bit stilted. This story is adapted from a semi long term rp I had going. Life moved on and we stopped talking, but she knows I've started this. I honestly feel its just a nice piece of erotica, fun and funny. It was also a divergence from my usual writing style. Where I enjoy having a main male character, but in this one Charlotte was definitely the focus, and I let my partner have a kind of CYOA set up where I gave her options, and she basically chose the route that would get Charlotte more fucked up.</p><p>I tried to get it streamlined as much as I could and I hope you all enjoy it! Also I hope you don't like Charlotte, because things don't really get better for her.</p><p>Comments and Criticism are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>